


Wolf Whistles 5

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Whistles 5

## Wolf Whistles 5

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

No animals were injured while writing this story.

Thank you Toshua for letting me continue yours and Texas Rangers series. Texas Ranger, if you are reading this I would like your opinion. However, I know I'm too angsty for you.

This story is a sequel to: [Wolf Whistles 4](humor/wolfwhistles3.)

* * *

Blair howled as his body changed once, again. Maybe, this time it would last more than a few seconds. He adjusted to seeing the world out of human eyes, as Jim helped him onto the sofa. 

"Blair, how do you feel?" asked Jim, sitting beside him. 

"Good," said Blair. 

"Why do you lick your balls?" 

"Because I can reach them with my tongue. And I get the smelliest thing I can because it pisses you off. As a wolf, my repertoire of behaviors is limited. I may not have a voice for long and I don't want to play twenty questions." Blair cocked his head like a dog or a wolf. 

"Do you want clothing?" 

"No, Jim, cuddle me or rub my tummy." 

Jim messed with Blair's hair. "Chief, do you want me to do anything?" 

"Don't buy expensive dog food. You can mix the dry with the moist. I like playing Frisbee. You neuter me; I'll rip out your throat." 

"Blair, you're human now." 

"Chief." Blair touched the dog tags around his neck. He had his rabies and distemper shots. To feel the metal with human fingertips, to grasp things between his thumb and fingers, it was glorious. "It won't last. I have a masters. I can't teach school like this." 

Jim pushed the hair out of Blair's eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"After everything you've done in the past, don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Blair placed his hands on Jim's face, wanting to touch Jim's skin with human hands. Jim looked so wonderful in full color. "Jim, I-" 

Blair could feel his body change. _I love you._ The wolf rested his head on Jim's chest. 

"I love you, too," Jim whispered. He put the leash in his hand. "Let's get you some food. You can point to the brands you like. You can play in the park afterwards." 

Blair heeled by Jim's legs. 

"You want the leash?" 

Blair nodded. _To keep me safe. I've always asked you to trust me. Now I have to trust you._ Blair gave Jim his most trusting, I'm a loyal dog, look. 

Jim snapped the leash to Blair's collar. "Chief, are you sure?" 

Blair smiled and wagged his tail. _Jim, I have Frisbees to catch and squirrels to chase._

Blair walked beside his human companion. The leash was a symbol of trust. An adult male timber wolf could rip a leash out of a human hand. He was an anthropologist, making concessions for the society at large. Animals only had the rights humans gave them. He could be bought, sold, maimed or killed on a whim. He was acting emotional when he hid under Jim's bed. He had to accept things as they are, not as he would like them to be. Still a life of a domestic pet had its up side. Jim was his Blessed Protector and the man with the pooper-scooper. Not everyone would clean up your shit. 

The following morning, Blair took his place under Jim's desk the next day. Rhonda petted him. Blair wagged his tail. 

"Chief," said Rhonda. "You named the dog after Blair. You miss him." 

"What of it?" Jim said. 

"You're human." 

Blair wasn't. Jim silently petted Blair's head and behind the ears. 

"Chief looks like a great dog." 

"He's loyal. You couldn't ask for a better friend." 

After work, Rhonda ran over to Jim and Blair. "Guys, wait up." 

The collie being walked by the lady in the designer suit smelled nice. She was probably a pedigree and her owner would be very upset if she had half-wolf mutts. _Jim, there are reasons why I lick my balls._ Blair's hormones were the same as any other male wolf's. Blair wanted not to desire collies in heat and he wanted to touch Jim with human hands for longer than a few seconds. 

Blair barked. _Rhonda, notice me._

Rhonda bent down to pet Blair. "Chief, you are such a good boy." 

Blair licked her face. _I'm a man, and I can be very naughty._

"Doggie germs," said Rhonda. 

_Yes._ Blair wagged his tail. 

"Jim, I'm no expert on North American wild life, but Chief is a timber wolf, isn't he?" asked Rhonda. 

"One hundred per cent wolf." 

"You put a leash and dog tags on a wolf?" 

Jim took off the leash and wrapped it around his hand. "Chief wants a leash. He doesn't want to end up being taken by animal control to a zoo or being released into the wild. He wants me to keep him safe." 

"A wolf told you all that?" 

"He didn't stay human long enough to tell me that. I can see it in his eyes." Jim petted Blair. "Let's go home. Rhonda, we can talk in the loft." 

Rhonda and Jim walked to the loft. Blair walked beside Jim without the leash. After Jim opened the door, Blair ran to his water and food bowls. Rhonda sat at the kitchen table. "Wolves don't heel and fetch." 

"Rhonda, this will sound crazy, but Chief is a werewolf." Jim put the steak he had been defrosting on a plate all day on the floor beside Blair's food bowl. "I know you told me to buy you kibble but let me spoil you." 

Blair ate the steak. _I like kibble, but rare steak tastes better._

"Chief is a werewolf like those monsters in teen exploitation movies?" 

"No, like Blair woke up one morning with more fur than usual. He changed back twice. The first time was when Cassie was yelling about a naked Blair on her floor. The second was at home. He told me that he likes kibble, playing Frisbee and, if I neuter him, he will rip out my throat. Me, macho Jim Ellison, wanted to cry." 

Rhonda bent down on the floor. "Blair?" 

_Rhonda, don't bother me while I'm eating. You're nice, but you aren't a t-bone._ Blair finished licking the plate and started lapping the water. 

Rhonda put her hands on her waist. "James Ellison, you had me going for a second." 

Jim took a pen from a drawer and a blank sheet of paper. After Blair finished drinking, Jim put the pen in Blair's mouth. Jim put his hands in the air. "No parlor trick." 

Blair slowly wrote his first name in large messy letters. Writing with his mouth wasn't easy. Afterwards, he spat out the pen and returned to his water. 

Rhonda looked at the paper on the floor. "Blair," she said, reading what the wolf wrote. 

Blair went to the bookshelf and knocked down a book with his nose. "Through a Window," by Jane Goodall. 

"You want me to read you a book?" she asked. 

_Wolf eyes are great for hunting at night, but they aren't designed for reading small print. Also I don't have hands to turn the pages._ Blair sat beside Rhonda on the sofa as she opened the book. 

"Through a Window: My thirty years with the chimpanzees of Gombe," read Rhonda. 

* * *

End Wolf Whistles 5 by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
